Adventures of Kelsy and Sam
by Usagi-and-Kelso
Summary: Average person goes etc.Go to middle earth and terrorize it's people.Promise no mary sue and no love...except for cats.Done while watching south park.May have bad spelling.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Kelso-Hallo!!!! Usagi- HALO where, where droolsKelso- Not halo Usagi. Now shut up so we can do the disclaimer. We own nothing that you recognize. Usagi- Well haven't some people heard the name Kelso before? So wouldn't that mean that they recognize your name? Kelso- ……. Usagi shut up.

Chapter one- Kelsey and Sam in M.E

Sam POV

So here we were. Just sitting there watching teen titans, and supposedly doing our homework. Well we blink then in a weird place I already don't like the weird place. Something gives me the feeling that the people here won't like my singing.

Kelsey POV

Ok now I know that we aren't in Spokane anymore but I won't judge till I get a better look. Well I mean that's obvious we aren't in Spokane because…..well Spokane is……well lets put it this way , have you ever heard of Spokane WA.

I will say one thing about it….we have a lot of Canadians.

Sam POV

So I look around and this place is beyond pretty I almost barf. I don't do well with suprizes or laughing…which leads to choking…..which leads to regurgitating. Not fun. Well back to the looking around. Kelsey is sitting next to me and is also looking puzzled. Then we see them. The unbelievably hot people walking towards us. Then I get discouraged. They have funky ears…… I don't like funky ears. It's all because of this one time I had a scary dream about vulcansshudder.

Kelsey POV

I look over at Sam and start cracking up. She is terrified of pointy ears. These people are walking towards us and they have pointy ears…..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. But fear not for I have the solution to calm Sam down. SINGING!!!!!!! So I start to sign La La by Ashlee Simpson. Now don't get us wrong we're not fans but that song is sooooo funny we have to sing it.

Sam POV

OMG….I hear Kelsey start to sing La La…….

Everyones POV

" you make me want to la la in the kitchen on the floor"

" I'll be your French maid where I'll meet you at the door"

"I'm like an ally cat drink the milk up I want more"

"you make me wanna you make me wanna scream"

Elves POV

These little human children start to sing a very inappropriate song. We hurried a long to stop them as soon as possible. Hopefully things will go easily.

Ok so it's not that good. But trust us it gets better trust us. We just got tierd of typing. Soon we will show how Kelsey and Sam have fun in Rivendell.


	2. Slow pace and calm feelings

Disclaimer- We own nothing that is even slightly similar to LOTR. We are just two girls who have been procrastinating since the first chapter.

Chapter 2 (or something like it?)

Kelsey POV

Well as they got closer I decided not to sing anymore….the reason being that they have weapons. Sam doesn't do well with weapons. Why you ask? It all happened a fateful day in September. Sam had just gone horseback riding with her aunt, as she crossed the field to put her horse away something happened. Sam was shot by an arrow. Not as exciting as you thought huh? Sam's cousin is weapon crazy and set up a target without telling anyone. He was lucky though, if he had shot the horse (tough puppy) she wo0uld have killed him. Now she resents arrows in every shape and form. Wow those guys walk fast they're almost to us now.

Sam POV

Think happy thoughts think happy thoughts. They are not vulcans, they are not vulcans out to bite your head off.

Elves POV

We neared the two human girls. Once we got a certain distance from them we slowed our pace as not to frighten the children. Human women (as I have heard) can be very timid and lash out in emotion at any given second.

Kelsey POV

From the way the people were walking it seemed as if they we gliding across a frozen pond… I hate ice skating. Once you've been stabbed by an ice skate you can never go back.

Sam POV

Well they are upon us and I feel that I have nothing to fear. Damn that takes all the fun out of it. I don't adjust easily to change and mostly the new type of people I'm around….and these people were not normal. It's pathetic really, me not them. I can't understand anything they are trying to say to us. I have enough trouble with English and Japanese, I don't need to learn another language.

Elves POV

All of our breath is in vain. These girls do not seem to understand any language I utter. (sigh) This is going to be a long journey back to Imladris.

Sam- "Well Kelsey I feel like an idiot, don't you?"

Kelsey- "Of course I do, it's like I'm in a foreign country…..wait a sec, I am in a foreign place."

Sam- "I guess we should go with them. I have the strangest feeling about this."

Kelsey- " Sam if you throw up throw up on them okay? I don't feel anything evil or bad about them, except for the weapons."

Sam- " GGAAAHHH…I didn't notice the pointy things till now."

The elves let the girls gather themselves the rushed them along hurriedly as to avoid any unwanted attention. Surprisingly the girls moved at a faster pace then they expected. Maybe they would reach Imladris before tomorrow afternoon. The quicker the got home the more his questions would be answered…he hoped. Silently (at the moment) the walked along, heading in whatever direction it was they were going.

I hope we stop soon said Sam. I don't think we will, not till night time I'm guessing Said Kelsey.

Ok so this went really slow and wasn't even funny but I think we needed a little bit of explaining and slow moving in this procrastinated chapter. Sorry we will try harder to make it funny and we will.


End file.
